There are numerous retailers, distributors, and companies that attempt to target users with supplements, beverages, and other nutritional foods or drinks. However, most of these products are pre-made and generic to a certain population of users and/or for a certain purpose. For example, companies create sports drinks to assist the performance of a generic user during activities, and retailers sell smoothies that promote certain health benefits to a large population of users.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.